In the past various types of training and exercise devices have been developed for various sports. In the areas of volleyball and basketball, jump training devices have been used which are height adjustable, will absorb shock and are portable so they can be moved from place to place. Additionally, devices for practicing rebounding, particularly of the basketball type, have been developed, patented and sold commercially. None of these devices, however, have been specifically designed nor capable of creating rhythm in the agility of the participant but have simply provided for standard jump and grab type practice. Skill in eye and hand coordination has had to come from actual play of the sports involved. This, of course, requires the participation of a plurality of people which prevents the enthusiastic athlete from practicing longer than the overall group. Even during play, the majority of the players are watching rather than participating which means that even during game type practice, very little actual practice is accomplished by any given player during the traning period.